Jason On Red Kryptonite
by Shade Penn
Summary: Oneshot. Sideswipe unwittingly gives Jason a bracelet for his birthday, but has no idea that it's actually red kryptonite, and it causes an interesting effect on Jason. Warning:Psycho-Mood-Swinging Jason. No Flames Please!


I own nothing. Except for Alice of course. Referece to Smallville.

* * *

Jason grinned as he opened his next present. He blinked at the red bracelet. He raised a brow at his guardian. "Seriously? I'm a guy, we don't wear jewelry." he glared at Alice when she started snickering.

"Please, could you at least try it on? Do you know how long it toke me to make Sunny make it?" Sideswipe asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Alright." he put the bracelet on, and no one noticed his veins flash red. He suddenly grinned, looking giddy. "I love it Sides! You're the best guardian ever!"

Alice and Shortfuse shared a bewildered look. Wasn't that a little over the top for a girly bracelet? Shortfuse shook her head. 'Glitch.'

Sideswipe grinned proudly. "Of course I am, Jason."

Jason smiled brightly as he pulled Alice into a hug, scaring the slag out of her. "You're the best sister ever! I love your gift too!"

Alice peeled Jason off her. "Whatever, glitch."

Jason grinned as if nothing happened. "I'm going to go show my other friends!" he waved and he was gone.

Alice frowned thoughtfully. "Sideswipe, where did you find enough rubies for that thing?"

Sideswipe frowned this time. "That isn't made of rubies. It's made of some glowing red rock I found."

Alice nodded, then stopped mid-bob. She turned to him, eyes wide, both angry and incredulous. "It's made of what?"

* * *

Jason cheerfully wondered down the Nemesis hall, dripping wet from having swam there to the crashed ship, and he had a blank yet grinning face. This caused several passing Decepticons to pause and look at him strangely. They'd recognize him though and pass it off as him and his borderline psychopathic tendencies.

Jason reached his destination. He walked in still grinning. "Hey ya'll!"

"What are you doing here? And why are you dripping wet?" Wildrider asked.

"Oh, I just swam here." Jason said cheerfully. He showed his bracelet. "See what I got for my birthday?"

"Who gave you that girly thing? Your Autoscum guardian?" Motormaster laughed.

Jason's expression went from blank and cheerful, to evil and snarling. "He is not scum nor is his present girly, slag it!" he screamed angrily.

The Stunticons all flinched back. They had never seen him get so angry before and unbalanced before. Sure, they knew he was dead insane if he hung out with them, but still...

"He's acting like a femme on their...femme week." Breakdown said.

Jason's eyes burned with raw anger and made his eyes turn a solid red. "What did you just say!" he snarled viciously.

"Er, you said it was your birthday, right?" Drag Strip asked.

Jason's face then turned back to its previously blank yet cheerful state. The next things to be said would have to be said cautiously, because his eyes were still glowing red, and they didn't doubt for a second he wouldn't fire his heat vision at them. "That's right."

* * *

Alice was both amazed and disgusted at Sideswipe's stupidity. "You mean you gave him kryptonite as a present?"

"Kryptonite?" Sideswipe then remembered Jason had told him about the various evil little rocks of different colors. His optics widened. "That's what that rock was?"

Alice nodded glaring. Shortfuse looked confused. "What does the red color do?"

Alice grimaced. "It makes him emotional unstable. I'm not affected because my mother had been meteor infected. Jason though, if you though he was glitched up before, I'd hate to wonder what that rock is making him act like now."

"Alice, you gotta get that away from him then!" Sideswipe said urgently.

Alice stared at him. "Why should I go?"

"Because if Sides goes, he'll be shot on sight. And you can teleport, remember?" Shortfuse said.

Alice sighed dramatically. "Alright, I'll go."

* * *

Alice felt her brow twitching as she stared at the scene. All most all the Decepticons were at the back of the mess hall. The reason being? Jason was glaring at them full force and his eyes were glowing a dangerously bright red. "What the frag is going on here?"

Jason stopped glaring and looked at her smiling, eyes still red though. "Alice! How did you get here?"

"I can teleport you idiot." Alice said flatly. The huddled up Decepticons all cringed and she had the feeling that they were waiting for Jason to fire at her. "I'll ask again, 'what the frag is going on here?'"

Jason made a face of indignation. "My 'friends' didn't get me a present for my birthday."

"But we didn't know it 'was' your birthday." Skywarp pointed out.

Jason glared at him. Alice shook her head. "Jason!" he looked at her. "You're on red kryptonite."

Jason eyes widened. "What? Where!" he glanced around himself frantically, as if searching for it.

Alice slapped him upside the head. "Your bracelet _is _the kryptonite."

Jason's eyes got even wider as he toke off his bracelet and handed it to Alice. "Get that thing away from me! Far away!"

Alice smirked. "Sure. Just one thing first." he pulled out a digital camera and toke a picture of the Decepticons. "Wait until I show everybody this!" she vanished in her green mist.

The Decepticons all stared at where Alice had been, then glared at Jason. He grinned sheepishly. "No hard feelings, right?" he knew with certainty he wouldn't be coming back to the Nemesis anytime soon.


End file.
